


[Podfic] A Run of Crazy Dreams

by sophinisba



Category: Inception (2010), Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - Webber/Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bible, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: GloriaMundi's story read aloud:"Way, way back, many centuries ago ... Arthur is a dream-interpreter in Canaan. Sold into slavery by unscrupulous colleagues, he discovers a thriving market for his skills in Egypt, where strange as it seems, there's been a run of crazy dreams."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Run of Crazy Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145435) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/A%20Run%20of%20Crazy%20Dreams.mp3) | **Size:** 8.0 MB | **Duration:** 17:30 minutes

  
---


End file.
